Reconstruction of Cult Classics
by AnonomousX
Summary: This is something I just thought would be fun to write. A homage to Community and the movie Clue. The core groups in both consist of the same numbers and genders of people. Also the characters themselves aren't all that different. Anyway I hope the readers enjoy this, And please please review. I'd love input on this. Thanks for reading. (Standard disclaimer about ownership applies)
1. Abed's Arrival

Reconstruction of Cult Classics  
A Community Fan Fic

"We're almost there Sir."

The Driver said pointing up the winding drive. Abed leaned forward from the back seat and was in awe. The manor style mansion definitely had a 50's style feel to it. It managed an elegant if not menacing look shrouded in the shadows, but when the lightening struck and the entirety of it was revealed for a brief moment. Its size was impressive to say the least.

"Cool... cool cool cool." Abed whispered to himself.

The towncar rounded up the horseshoe driveway and slowed to a stop. Abed Thanked the driver and exited the car. Once out he noticed the storm was getting worse and he smiled. He turned retrieving a small brown paper bag from the car before closing the door. The town car drove off, quickly disappearing into the stormy night. He cautiously made his way up the stone steps peering around a large planter to see two Large Rots laying in front of a dog house.

"Close enough." He said shrugging

At the sound of him they both stood and began growling viciously. One lunged at him only to come up short by the length of his chain. Abed smiled knowingly retrieving two raw steaks from the paper bag and throwing them to the ground near the dog house. The dogs ravenously attacked their prize leaving Abed the time he needed to shorten their chains by a yard full of lengths or so. He looked around the area before the door but came up empty.

"Didn't you forget something." he said disappointedly to the dogs.

He folded his long coat over his arm and proceeded to the door. Reaching in his pocket he pulled an ornate gold key that was delivered to him along with the letter that brought him here tonight. Sliding the key into the lock he almost imagined it not working but with a slight turn he heard the tumblers capitulate and the door slowly swung open. He knew he was supposed to walk in as if he'd known the place well, but even Abed's dedication to form couldn't stop him from being slightly amazed at his surroundings. The foyer was massive, constructed of beautiful works of wood and stone. The floor was polished Marble, and the doors, walls, and banister were polished oak. All intricately carved and inlaid. huge chandelier (One of two in this room) hung from the ceiling a good 18 feet above him. It was all in perfect condition and all from the 50's period. From the furniture to the knick knacks. The sound of Shake Rattle and Roll drifted out from one of the rooms a few doors down and prompted Abed to check his watch.

"Ooh almost time" He said. He walked over to the coat closet and hung up his coat and put his bowler cap on the shelf.

He shuffled down the steps and walked to the room where the music was coming from. Upon entering the room he quickly noticed a thin pale figure dancing with their back to him in a French maids outfit. Crossing the room it didn't take him long to realize it was Dean Pelton.

"Abed!" The Dean squealed loud enough to make Abed wince.

"Dean!?" Abed responded with a raised eyebrow.

"I figured you were responsible for all this. Thank you for inviting me to have fun with you guys. Of course I was surprised when I got my letter and then I had to find this outfit. Which ugh let me tell you. Finding a French Maids outfit on such short notice.. Nearly impossible. Fortunately I have a frie..."

"Dean!" Abed said cutting him off. "We don't have a lot of time. And for the record this isn't my doing. I got a letter just like you did. I'm no more aware of what's going to happen tonight then you are. "

"Really? Hmm Feels ominous." The Dean mocked shivering. "Well then if that's the case. I'm going to be the best Evette I can be!" He finished nodding his head triumphantly.

"Good. Now is everything in order Evette?" Abed said a hint of an English accent in his voice.

"Oui Monsieur." The Dean replied with a curtsey.

Abed averted his eyes for fear of what the maids outfit might reveal. Then he took his leave and headed to the kitchen. The white walls of the kitchen were a large contrast to all the deep browns and blacks of the rest of the house.

"How are the preparations coming?" He said to the back of a masculine figure.

"Well hey there guy. "Rich said turning around."

Abed instinctively leaned back waiting in anticipation of Rich wielding a knife but instead found a carrot loosely pointed at his throat.

"Abed you mind telling me exactly what's going on here? I mean I got this note asking me if I would cook for 7 guests tonight at this place. There was money in it for my troubles. I didn't have any plans and it sounded like fun. Kinda mysterious you know. I'm to only be known as the cook."

"I'm not entirely sure what's going on either Rich. Err Cook. Sorry. I received a letter like you and the Dean and am here playing my part just like you."

"Hmm well ok. Just so you know dinner will be ready promptly at Seven." Rich finished right as the sound of the door bell chimed.

"Very well. I'll be attending to our guests until then." Abed said turning towards the door.

"Hey Abed. What do I call you?"

"Wadsworth my good cook. You may call me Wadsworth." Abed said nodding with a smile before departing for the entrance.


	2. Colonel Poupon

Chapter 2

Colonel Poupon

Abed squared up his bow tie as he trotted up the stairs to the main entrance. Once there he took a moment to assemble himself and opened the door.

"Ay-bed?" Pierce said immediately disappointed. " I should have known you had something to do with this. I bet

Eartha Kitt isn't even here is she?" He asked pushing past Abed while handing him a plastic bag containing something Abed wasn't immediately sure of. "I should have known not to listen to some strange letter."

Abed raised his eyebrow at the question. "Welcome Colonel." It is indeed Colonel Mustard correct?" Abed responded in his best Inspector Space Time english accent.

"No I couldn't find that brand it's just regular mustard. But thanks for dragging me out in the middle of the night so I could do your grocery shopping for another damned movie spoof." Pierce said angrily.

"I prefer homage." Abed said shaking his head as he dropped out of character for a moment. "Pierce Colonel Mustard wasn't something you were supposed to bring." He said finally looking in the bag. "It's your character's name. You're Colonel Mustard, and this isn't my doing. I received a letter just like you. I just happen to be familiar with the reference material."

"Alright fine. If that's the case then what exactly is all this? Why are we here?"

"Well that's the part that I don't understand yet. For this to hold true to form. Several people have to die tonight." Abed said with a large bolt of lightning crashing down to finish his point. "Cool.. Cool cool cool." He drew a breath and looked back to Pierce. "Now if you don't mind why don't I take you to the library for brandy while we await the other guest Colonel?" he said reprising his english accent.

"At least there's booze." Pierce said sighing.

Abed ushered him to the library room where the Dean stood ready with a glass full of brandy.

"Colonel this is the maid Evette. She'll see to your needs in my absense... Within reason of course."

"Ay-bed what the hell is this?" He said staring at the Dean but not before taking the glass.

I don't know what you mean Colonel, and please call me Wadsworth."

"What?"

"Call me Wadsworth."

"Fine Wadsworth... Who's our host for the evening?"

Abed was about to speak when he was interrupted by the chime of the door bell. "I'm sure the answer to that question and many more will be answered by the conclusion of this evening sir. Now if you would please excuse me for a moment." Abed said bowing slightly while backing out of the room and closing the door.

Annie stood outside wishing the storm would let up. As if on cue a gust of wind assaulted her almost knocking her over. She reached a shivering hand to the door bell and pressed the button. There was a loud but muffled chime from the interior in response. She looked to the side and was glad to see the dogs were still snacking on the treat abed brought for them. They looked like either one could easily weigh as much as she did. Living with both Troy and Abed afforded her some heads up about this evening. They all received their respective letters simultaneously. And Abed took little time deciphering its potential meaning. The three had watched the movie in question to better familiarize themselves with the possible events of the evening. Still Annie was a little nervous. The letters they had received were so ominous to the point of being creepy. And hers was accompanied by a beautiful dress and coat comparable to the kind of expensive garments Jeff would wear. She didn't like strange letters and strange gifts but took solace in the fact that at least Troy and Abed would be there with her. Abed had asked her and Troy not to mention this event to the rest of the group at the behest of his personal letter which he didn't share. She admitted to being excited about tonight but when three towncars showed up outside their apartment she couldn't help but feel a little unease. She asked why they couldn't all ride together to which one of the drivers said. There is a very specific time-table that must be observed. So her and Troy waved and watched as the first one drove off with Abed in side. A half an hour later was to be her turn, and fifteen minutes after that Troy would be on his way. She was about to ring the bell again but the door opened and there stood Abed.

"Ahh Mrs White I presume."

"That's what the letter said I would be known as."

"Of course, please come in. May I take your coat?" Abed outstretched a hand as Annie let the black fur coat slide off her shoulders revealing a dark blue backless number that hugged her in all the right ways. Abed had encouraged her to do her hair in a 50's style which she agreed to. So combined with that dress and her long brown locks lazily sweeping down in slight curls she looked ravishing. She handed the coat over to Abed who carefully hung it in the closet next to his own.

"So." She started looking around. "Can you belive this place? Have you been able to figure anything out? Is there anyone else here?"

Abed followed her eyes around and leaned in to whisper. " So far it's exactly as I thought. There is even a maid and a cook. Also Pierce is here so everything is following the original schedule.

"Really? Who's the cook and maid?"

"I believe it best if I leave it a surprise for now. All I'll say is you're not going to believe it."

Annie smiled a little of her worry fading at the thought of having more people around that she knows.

"Well then Wadsworth, what exactly is the meaning of all this?"

"All in good time madam. Now may I escort you to the library for brandy while we await the arrival of the remaining guests?


	3. Mr Green and Professor Plum

Chapter 3

Mr. Green Arrives and Professor Plum Saves the Day

Abed escorted Annie to where the others were. He opened the door and to his delight heard a muffled cry from Pierce who had been standing somewhat behind it.

"DEAN!" Her mouth fell open at the sight of the man in his _uniform_.

"Annie hello!" He squealed in response.

She turned back to Abed. "He's not supposed to be..."

Abed simply cut her off with a nod.

"Oh boy." She said at last, turning her nose to the Dean and walking over to Pierce who had managed to squeeze out from behind the door.

"What's wrong with Annie" The Dean whispered to Abed.

"You slept with her husband." He responded leaning towards the Dean.

"I didn't know he was married!

Abed stared at the Dean for a moment before shaking his head. "Your character... Your character slept with her character's husband.

The Dean covered his mouth with his hand blushing at his own admission. "Yes her characters husband... I didn't know her character's husband was married." He improvised.

Abed took in a deep breath to respond but was interrupted by the chime of the door. He exhaled and settled for raising his eyebrow at the Dean before retreating back to the main entrance.

As he closed the door behind him he heard Annie trying to explain to Pierce why and in all the many ways Eartha Kitt was not going to be attending this evenings events. He smiled to himself glad it didn't fall on him.

Marching up to the door he paused for a moment. If he was right Jeff would be behind it. Save for Britta he would be the biggest challenge of the evening. Jeff didn't traditionally enjoy these types of things. Especially since his homage to My Dinner with Andre dinner with Jeff. The door rang a second time, and he realized the dogs had begun to bark. He opened the door to find Jeff standing before him eyeing the dogs nervously.

"Good evening Sir." Abed said reprising his best English accent.

"Hello" Jeff said in return.

"SIT!" Abed yelled at the dogs, and to his near amazement Jeff actually hurriedly sat at the bench by the door. It was almost enough to bring him out of character... Almost.

"No sir." He said with a chuckle. "Not you."

Jeff looked back at the dogs who had cowered at Abeds demand before acknowledging his request to join him inside.

* * *

"I'm sorry Ma'am I was given explicit instructions not to get out of the car no matter what happened."

"What does _that_ mean?" Britta asked Incredulously**.**

"It's nothing personal Ma'am. I'm simply following orders." The driver looked genuinely sorry.

"Great so I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere in a car that won't start and a driver that won't even bother to get out long enough to figure out why. Do you have a cell phone?"

"No Ma'am?"

"How do you not have a cellphone?!"

"We could use yours." He responded.

At that Britta sat back in her chair. "I broke my last one the day before yesterday."

The driver merely nodded.

"You know what! I lived in New York I don't need a man's help. I can prolly fix it on my own... Pop the hood."

The driver looked at his watch, and then nodded. "Of course Ma'am"

She slid out of the back seat of the sedan as she heard the clasp let go of the hood. She didn't want to admit it but she was really pleased with how she looked and didn't want to risk messing it up. She was wearing the red dress she wore to the Valentines dance a few years back. The one that had managed to get quiet the response from Jeff. However she wasn't going to leave her fate to some strange man. She managed the hood open and quickly realized that she was way out of her league New York or no.

She pulled back from underneath the hood and to her relief saw headlights coming towards her. The car slowed before lurching to a stop next to her. The passenger window rolled down and to her surprise Troy was driving.

"Troy?"

Troy leaned over a bit to see her better. She was breathtaking, and for a moment he forgot the entire reason he was there.

"Troy!" She said again.

"Britta what are you doing?" he said snapping back to reality.

"I don't know I'm on my way to some stupid party I guess and our car broke down." She took a moment comparing the two vehicles and realized A, they were identical. And B Troy didn't have a car. Let alone a Towncar. "Troy where is your driver?"

"Don't have one. When it was my time to go my driver simply handed me the keys and said _try not to be late." _He finished with a mock deep voice.

Britta's driver rolled down his window. "If you would like to go with your friend I would understand Ma'am. My company is handling all the transportation for this event, and I'm sure one of the other drivers will be by at some point. I'll get help from one of them."

Britta looked down at Troy. "You don't mind do you? I don't want to be late."

"No no.. Hop in." He responded nearly before she could finish the question.

She slid into the passenger side looking back to her driver. "You sure you're going to be ok? We're in the middle of nowhere."

"Perfectly Ma'am. Don't you worry about me. I'll be just fine."

"Ok." She closed the door and Troy shifted the car to drive. The driver watched for a bit as the two continued up the winding road. Once they were out of site he retrieved his cell phone from his inside pocket and powered it on. A few short moments later it came to life and he pressed the send key.

"It's me… Yes, the precious cargo has been successfully transferred to the alternative delivery vehicle. No…. She was just as you said. Her fear combined with her need to seem stronger than she is put her at the right spot just as you surmised…... Yes of course…. Very well."

He slipped the phone back into his pocket flicked the toggle switch under the dash. With a twist of the key the Towncar fired up. He shifted it into gear and continued down the road opposite the direction of Troy and Britta.

* * *

AN: Time wise this story happens somewhere in mid Season three. Before Britta and Troy start developing joint romantic feelings for each other. Wasn't really sure about that till now. I'm trying to keep the continuity as proper as possible (for an AU that is). Please feel free to comment good or bad, Suggestions or the like. I love input, and constructive criticism. As always thanks for stopping by and I hope you enjoy the story.


	4. And Last But Not Least

Chapter 4

A Peacock a Blonde and a Plum

Walk Into a Bar

"Ladies and gentleman may I present to you Mrs. Peacock." Abed said nodding to Shirley.

"Heloooo." She said in her sweet voice. Her eyes eventually falling on the Dean. "Dean Pelton… What.. Why…"

"Come on Shirley, this is far from the strangest outfit we've seen him in." Jeff said.

"True but dayum.. It's so… So… Revealing." She said making a face.

"Jeffery said he liked it."

"Dean I said I liked it on anyone else but you. Do not misquote me on this."

"Everyone if I could have your attention." Abed said stepping to the center of the room. "I think this evening will go a lot smoother if everyone refers to each other by their alias."

"I can barely remember your real names half of the time how do you expect me to remember your fake names?" Pierce asked.

"Perhaps a little context Abed, I mean I get the basic idea of what's going on here. But I'm assuming there is a little more involved here than a simple homage." Jeff added.

"As I said to most of you and Mrs. White can attest. I'm in the same situation as the rest of you. This isn't my doing. I'm simply playing my part, just like everyone else." Abed countered.

"He's telling the truth. I know Abed is the first one everyone would suspect, but come on even he couldn't put all this together." Annie said motioning all around her. "This place, the drivers, and my dress and coat, whoever did this had a lot of help."

"So Ay-bed is just a red herring."

"It would seem so." Abed said raising his eyebrow in response to Pierce's comment. "I'm sure the true nature of who ever brought us here will be made apparent by the conclusion of this evening. Until then I'd prefer we wait for the remaining guests.

* * *

"You uh look really nice tonight."

"Thanks Troy. You look very handsome in your suit. But I have to say, I didn't know you were interested in the saving the rainforests."

"The rainforests? What about them?"

"Duh doy… The party tonight.. It's a fundraiser to save the rainforests. I was surprised enough when I found out Jeff was going. But now you too. I wonder if anyone else from the group will be there."

"Well I'm pretty sure we'll see some of the others but I'm not sure this is about a fundraiser Britta." I think whoever is doing all this just said that to make sure you would come."

"Are you kidding me? What kinda party is it then?"

"Uhh.. Let's just say it's a fancy party." He said as he rounded a corner revealing the old manor style mansion. The vastness of it was only noticeable for a moment in the lightening flash. But that was more than enough for him to slow to a stop leaning in trying to imagine it from memory.

"What's the matter Troy?" Britta asked tilting her head to see what he was staring at.

"Listen Britta, I'm sure tonight is going to turn out to be a fun evening with our friends. Just do me a favor ok?"

"Anything Troy all you have to do is ask." Her brow furrowed in obvious concern, and with good reason. Troy wasn't being himself. He was serious and carried a heightened sense of maturity about him. For the most part Britta always considered Troy to be one of if not the most carefree of the group which made the look on his face all that more disconcerting. He was worried.

"Just stay close ok? I'd consider it a personal favor if you stayed close to me tonight." He said still staring out into the darkness where somewhere not too far away the evening awaited their arrival.

She didn't even notice she'd reflexively reached a hand out to him. She rubbed his shoulder reassuringly. "No problo rob lowe." She finished in a last ditch effort to lighten the mood. "Troy I have to ask though. Do you know something that I or the others should know?"

He turned to her but said nothing for a moment. "The way me and Abed figure it. Odds are this is just a fun evening that one of, or a few of our friends set up for the rest of us. We show up, we have fun, we go home… Everyone has a funny story to tell. But there is a chance it goes the other way." A small forced smile encroaches as he finishes with. "Don't worry me and Abed are on top of it."

* * *

Abed opened the door and to his relief and curiosity there stood Troy and Britta. He looked at troy meaningfully for a moment and they both nodded to one another.

"Professor Plum and Miss Scarlet, I wasn't aware you both knew each other?"

"Miss Scarlet that's what the letter said I would be referred to as for the fundraiser. Something about keeping the donations anonymous." Britta said.

Troy stepped in. "We don't. _Her car broke down._" I found her and asked if she'd like a ride.

Abed raised an eyebrow of his own. "I see." He looked at Britta. "Fundraiser?"

"Apparently some letters weren't as straight forward as ours." Troy explained.

"Yeah mine said this was a fundraiser for the rainforest. I thought I was helping save refugee monkeys or something."

"I understand. Well the others are waiting in the Library. Shall we join them?" Abed motioned down towards where the others were waiting. He had made several assumptions about this evening and so far he was right about half the time. But now everyone was here. No more waiting. All that was left was to see how the rest of the night played out.

* * *

A/N Just wanted to thank those of you who reviewed and commented. Thanks so much. Please keep it up.


End file.
